Jillian Mastrano Dragomir
Jillian "Jill" Mastrano Dragomir is the illegitimate daughter of the late Eric Dragomir and Emily Mastrano, and the half-sister of Lissa Dragomir. She lives with her mother and step-father in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She goes to St. Vladimir's originally, although she, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian are all sent undercover to a human boarding school in Palm Springs called Amberwood Prep, in order to protect her from Moroi rebels who want to remove her in order to invalidate her sister's rule. Books Shadow Kiss Jillian asks Rose to teach how to fight the old-fashioned way, but Rose declines and suggests that she ask Christian to teach her to fight with magic instead. Jill is starstruck when she meets Rose and is seen to be very giddy and pleased to have met the famous Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. During the fight with the Strigoi, it is her concern for Jill and students like her that prompts Rose to go with Christian to the elementary campus to defend it. Note: In Shadow Kiss, Jill originally admits to using air as her element to Rose (p. 125) but in blood promise Jill's element changes to water. Blood Promise In Blood Promise, Jill learns how to fight from Christian, and Lissa reluctantly agrees to take Jill with her to Court, where she meets Mia, a fellow water user. When she witnesses Lissa (who was under Avery’s control) drunkenly kissing Aaron, she tells Christian, because she doesn't want him to be taken advantage of. Spirit Bound In Spirit Bound, Jill is first seen at Rose's graduation/mark ceremony party with Christian who she seems to have become semi-close with. She is then seen leaving the academy with her mom for the summer. She waves to Rose who then helps her with the boxes and meets her mother. Last Sacrifice A little while after Rose finds out that Jill is Lissa's biological half-sister and bio daughter of Eric Dragomir. Rose then appears at her house in Detroit, Michigain and tells Jill that her step father is not her dad. Jill tells her she knows that and Jill's mother gets very shaky when they are close to telling the truth. Jill then find out that her father was Eric Dragomir and asks her mom why didn't they tell her. She lets Rose stay the night but when her stepfather calls guardians on Rose and the gang she gets kidnapped by Victor Dashkov and his brother. They don't let her sleep because of her being able to be pulled into spirit dreams. Later Rose, Dimitri, and Sonya find her at a motel with Victor. Sonya goes to get Jill and brings her to the car while the others fight. After Victor Dashkov is killed she is in a hotel room with Sonya and then goes to the Palace with them. She arrives at court just after Lissa gives her speech and Rose shocks Lissa as well as the crowd when she announces that Jill is Lissa half-sister and the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Later she is seen with Lissa and Rose where they ask her if she'll be a part of Lissa's coronation ceremony. She is again seen standing next to the throne at the coronation. As she's placing the custom made crown on Lissa's head Rose notes that she is dressed in a way that complements Lissa's coronation gown. Bloodlines In Bloodlines Jill is first seen in Clarence Danahue's living room with Adrian, Eddie, Rose, and Ibrahim. Lee flirts with her upon seeing her and she doesn't know it. She poses as Eddie and Sydney's sister and gets enrolled into a boarding school.Her first day of school is bad because her teacher sent her back to her dorm for being hungover. Due to the effects of being shadow-kissed, it's actually Adrian who is hungover, but because of the bond it's passed on to Jill. She meets Micah when the two are introduced by Eddie for being his roommate and sister. Micah immeditley develops a crush on her. When Micah sees her struggling in volleyball because of the sun. He switches teams to help her and tells her to get a note so she wouldn't struggle as much. Throughout the whole Bloodlines series Jill hasn't had the best high school experience due to the fact that she is being educated by humans in a human boarding school. Being in a human school isn't exactly ideal for a vampire but through the friendship and support Jill gets through the long schooling days. Jill finds it hard to live with the fact that she can see through Adrian's eyes (one of the perks of a spirit user bringing you back from the dead), but still manages. Jill's time with boys are very limited, first she was dating a fellow moroi, Lee, but sadly ended when Lee wanted to retain to his original state as a Strigoi, and "awaken" Jill for them to be together forever. Lee died and she moved on with a human, Micah, but he didn't know she was another species, so Jill eventually decided to call the relationship off. After doing so, Jill then realised what a great guy Eddie was. But Eddie was dating Angeline at the time but that didn't work out, and at the end of The Fiery Heart, ''Jill kissed Eddie. After that in the end of the fifth book, ''Silver Shadows, ''Jill told Eddie to go with Adrian to help find Sydney and then after that to come back to her. He kept that promise but a couple of days being back with Jill she went missing. At the beginning of ''The Ruby Circle, Jill has been missing for a month. Sydney, Eddie and Ms Terwilliger go after her, eventually learning that she has been kidnapped by Alicia and given to the Warriors of Light, intended to be executed. However, she is rescued by Sydney, Adrian, Eddie, Rose, Neil, Dimitri and other guardians and alchemists. She and Eddie kiss. In the epilogue, it is revealed that she is currently living at Court and is in a relationship with Eddie. Personality She is introduced as a gawky, shy girl who is notorious for talking in long strings without taking a breath. She is incredibly innocent and pure of heart. She is also, "smart and strong and beautiful," according to Eddie Castile. Jillian is determined as she is among a small number of Moroi who want to learn how to fight. She is also loyal to her friends, as she told Christian that Lissa had cheated on him. She is surprisingly mature for her age at times, such as when she agreed to go the Royal Court in order to give Lissa quoram. Along with this maturity she is also shown to be wise beyond her years. She is protective of Adrian due to the bond, as when he was trapped in Long Beach she pleaded with Sydney to go get him, and she also got angry at Sydney when she denied her feelings for Adrian. Jill becomes upset and jealous when she finds out that Eddie is dating Angeline, but when they found out that Angeline had been cheating on him with Trey, Jill comforted him. Physical Appearance Jill's appearance is typical of Moroi girls - tall, slender with a small bust and very pale skin. She is not quite six feet tall, but because she is so slim, she appears taller. Jill has long brown hair and very large jade green eyes, the same color as Lissa's. She is initially very clumsy and awkward but as time goes on she becomes much more capable and confident, even modelling for a short time. Relationships 'Family' She was raised by her mother Emily and her step-father John Mastrano, and appears to be close to both of them. However, she comments that her mother did not put up much of a fight when it was suggested that Jill go into hiding. Jill and Lissa are half-siblings, but are not close. Lissa at one point thought that Jill was crushing on her boyfriend Christian, and is still uncomfortable about her father's infidelity. While they were somewhat cordial to each other at the end of Last Sacrifice, Jill is sent away to Palm Springs for her protection before they can get to know each other better. Jill clearly wants to have a better more sisterly relationship with Lissa. Lissa also comments that after the hereditary law is passed that she wants to get to know Jill better. 'Friends' Rosemarie Hathaway Jillian is friends with Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, as they first meet when Jill wants to practice her magic as a weapon. Jill is seen to trust Rose as when Rose was believed to have murdered Queen Tatiana, Jill highly believed that Rose never murdered Tatiana. It is seen that possibly Jill sees Rose as an older sister and goes to her for advice and comfort. Adrian Ivashkov Jill and Adrian Ivashkov are close friends as Adrian affectionally calls her "Jailbait." It is also obvious Jill has a crush on Adrian in the Vampire Academy Series. Their relationship changes when Adrian brings her back from the dead when an assassination attempt towards her happened at Court, causing Jill to feel Adrian's feelings and see through his eyes sometimes. She becomes highly protective of Adrian. She tells Sydney to go after Adrian in Indigo Spell ''because she feels that Adrian is happy around and being with Sydney. The relationship between Adrian and Jill evolves into a sibling dynamic, as they talk about everything together. She even demanded that Sydney go find him when he has a spirit meltdown, and even when Sydney was captured she encourage to find her but was upset when he went out to drink to death when not finding Sydney through a Spirit Dream or Spells. Jill is also very understanding of Adrian and the turmoil he often feels. Because of this she is very lenient and forgiving with him. Sydney Sage Sydney and Jill met while she was on the run with Rose and Dimitri in Last Sacrifice. Jill apparently liked Sydney as when they meet again in Bloodlines she is very happy to see her that she almost "jump up and give Sydney a hug" . After that their friendship grows and they become closer to each other. Sydney has a soft spot for Jill due to the reason Jill reminds her of Zoe, her younger sister. In the beginning of The Indigo Spell, they become distant because Sydney breaks Adrian's heart. However, toward the end they make up. Sydney says Jill is one of the reasons she has the courage to start dating Adrian. 'Love Interests' Lee Donahue When at Palm Springs, Jill takes a liking to Moroi Lee Donahue. As Adrian highly dislikes this because Lee is nineteen and she is fifteen. But it is learned later on that Lee loved Jill and wanted to turn her in to a Strigoi so that they could be together forever. When he was killed, Jill was horrified in seeing him dead. Micah Vallence Jill has a romantic relationship with human Micah, but because she is a Moroi and he is human the relationship would never work out. They eventually broke up, but stayed close friends. Eddie Castile It is known that Eddie has romantic feelings for Jill, but she doesn't. She only realises her true feelings for Eddie when he begins dating Angeline, deeply hurting Jill as she believes she lost her chance in being with Eddie. But after Angeline is found cheating on Eddie, she comforts him. As Sydney accidently slips to Eddie that Jill has feelings for him, this could possibly lead to a relationship in the future. In ''The Fiery Heart, ''Eddie and Jill grow closer as Jill attempts to forget Eddie by flirting with Neil. When she found out that Eddie, Neil, and Sydney had gone to Los Angeles to find a Strigoi to test if the Spirit tattoo had succeeded in preventing Dhampirs from being turned into a Strigoi, she followed them there. She helped by making a watery mist around them, but when Eddie sees her he confronts her, yelling at her that she is a princess and should not have even been there, then she tells him to shut up and kisses him. They talk about it later, but Eddie says he needs time to think. In ''Silver Shadows Jill and Eddie have a complicated relationship because they both are aware of the feelings they have for each other and Eddie still feels that he is not good enough for the princess. In Ruby Circle, ''Eddie and Jill start dating. Etymology 'Jillian '''comes from the medieval name Juilian. Jillian normally goes by Jill, which is Latin for "girl", "Sweetheart" and "Youthful", which could connect to Jill as she is a young girl. She also is nicknamed "Jailbait", which means an underage person. Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Jillian Category:Shadow-kissed characters Category:Female